


Glue it Back Together if You Have to.

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, Forgiveness, Jim uses his words, M/M, Making Up, Reconciliation, Spock's finally getting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While her son and Jim are staying on New Vulcan, Amanda overhears the two talking about their break-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I should own Amanda, lord knows Star Trek doesn't treat her right, but sadly I don't.

Amanda stood in the receiving area of New Vulcan’s main shuttle port. Her stomach twisted with worry and hope as she waited for her son and his boyfriend to disembark. Sarek, who was well aware of the problems he’d unintentionally caused, had elected to meet up later, rather than come with her to the station.

Amanda had been married to Sarek long enough to know this was code for avoiding a situation. She wasn’t too worried as Sarek would eventually have to cave and attend diner, even if he skipped out on the rest of the day. The boys would be here two weeks and even the great Ambassador Sarek could not avoid someone that long, especially if his wife had anything to say about it.

Amanda was brought out of her musings by a commotion on the platform. Vulcans of course never cause commotions so it was no surprise to find that it was Jim, nearly skipping across the room, that was the source. Her son Spock trailed behind the excitable human and Amanda sighed in relief that the two seemed at peace with one another.

“Amanda!” Jim yelled as he pulled her into a hug. Amanda and Jim couldn’t be bothered by the stares of the surrounding Vulcans. They pulled away, and knowing better than to try and hug her son, Amanda dragged her hand down his arm instead.

“Let’s go home. Your father won’t be back till diner but I’m sure we can find something to do.” Amanda said, looping her arm with Jim.

\---

Later that night, after a stressful diner and Sarek’s retreat to their bedroom, Amanda was bringing Jim a set of cooling blankets when she overheard the two talking.

Amanda’s son’s voice drifted through the open doorway and his words made his mother’s heart clinch. Apparently, her boys weren’t as at peace as she’d thought.

“-claim to have forgiven me but I still find myself hesitant. I wish not to harm you in any way and no longer trust myself with you.” Spock’s voice was shaky as he spoke.

“Spock,” Jim sighed, his voice heavy with emotion, “I’m not going to say your words didn’t hurt because they did, because they were meant to. I will tell you this. You may not trust yourself, but I do.”

“How can you bring yourself to trust me after the wrongs I made against you?” Spock’s voice held emotions Amanda had not heard since he was around the age of five.

“Because I know you didn’t mean them. You said them and they hurt, a lot, but you never meant them. You said them so as to take the situation out of your hands. I wasn’t mad at what you said, I was mad at why you said it. You wouldn’t claim me, you wouldn’t claim your actions, you wouldn’t even claim your reasons.” Jim’s voice grew strained and Amanda thought he might be done speaking.

Right as she was about to move forward Jim spoke up again. “I’ll be honest Spock, you breaking up with me was the first time anyone ever told me, it’s not me it’s you. I was mad that you would rather have me believe I wasn’t enough because something was wrong with me, then tell me that something was wrong with you. I was mad because you lied to me.”

Amanda was more hesitant to take this silence as a que and was rewarded for her patience when her son finally responded. “You are not still mad?” He asked.

“Why would I still be mad?” Jim asked. “You finally told me the truth, you apologized to the point of near groveling, my hand’s been healed, and you finally claimed your reasons, your actions, me. At diner with your father present no less. No, Spock, I’m not still mad.”

“I probably owe you my own apology,” Jim said when it appeared Spock wouldn’t respond. “I probably should have known what you were doing. I don’t think I have ever been less stubborn than, when you broke up with me.”

After a slight pause, Spock finally found his voice. “You do not apologize for slapping me?”

Jim snorted, “Don’t push your luck, I haven’t forgiven you that much. Besides, you broke my hand and don’t even deny you didn’t deserve it.”

“Yes, T’hy’la,” Spock responded as Amanda finally entered the room.

As she tucked the cooling blanket in around Jim, Amanda knew her boys would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I told myself if I finished the second chapter of Little Bones I would post this. The next story should be posted by Saturday, but I make no promises because I technically haven't written it yet. It should fit between the two parts of this story. I have no social life and it's spring break so I if I get board enough I might just finish this series before finals.


End file.
